Serial-Attached Small Computer System Interface (“SAS”) and Serial-ATA (“SATA”) storage devices are widely used in computing devices. The transmission characteristics of these technologies, however, limits a connection distance to about 12 meters, thereby limiting the physical placement options available to storage system architects.